Christmases When You Were MIne
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Eve misses Ted and reminisces about Christmases they spent together. TED/EVE. SONGFIC. ONESHOT.


**A/N: ****okay, this is a songfic I just had to write. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Pairing: Ted/Eve (I do not own Ted or Eve, they are their own people and their characters belong to the WWE)**

**Song: Christmases You Were Mine by Taylor Swift. (I do not own this either, it belongs to Taylor and whoever produced it)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I have a lot of ideas for Songfics! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please take down the Mistletoe <strong>_

_**Cause I don't wanna think about that right now**_

_**Cause everything I want is miles away **_

_**In a snow covered little town**_

_**Mamma's in the kitchen worrying about me**_

_**Season's greetings hope you're well **_

_**I'm doing alright if you were wondering **_

_**Lately I can never tell. **_

* * *

><p>Eve Torres climbed the small step ladder and hung the mistletoe in the center of the archway between the foyer and the living area in her parent's house. She sighed heavily and got down. <em>Why was she hanging it anyway, it's not like she was going to be kissing anybody underneath it this year.<em>

She shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about him, in that small little town with his family; The snow falling lightly around him as he built a snow man with his nieces and nephews, the snowflakes landing in his beautiful sandy brown hair and on his eyelashes.

She thought about the mistletoe and kissing him.

She shook her head again, trying to shake that thought away. _She didn't need to think abut Ted Dibiase Jr. right now. Even if he was everything, the one and only thing she wanted for Christmas._

"Are you okay Eve?" her mother asked her, concern clearly showing in her eyes.

"I'm fine mom." She replied, faking a smile for her mother's benefit. She watched as her mom went into the kitchen where she was baking with Eve's aunt. Eve grabbed some decorations out of the box and began putting them on the tree. This was the loneliest Christmas she had ever experienced.

Her aunt and cousins were there, her uncle and his wife were on their way from Connecticut and her dad was still bugging her to watch _It's A Wonder Life_ with him in the study.

_Yet, she felt completely alone._

_She had loved Ted undeniably, unconditionally, and uncontrollably._

Now he was gone, he had left her and broken her heart three short weeks ago. She tried to keep a brave face for her family's sake but for the first two weeks even though she was dying inside.

The last week she was feeling better, she only thought of him late at night, when she couldn't sleep.

She found a snowman cookie jar and in the box of decorations she was going through. She carried it out to the kitchen.

"I'm really worried about Eve, she just isn't herself" her mom said to her aunt.

"Is it that boy" her aunt questioned, pulling cookies out of the oven as her mom took some off of a baking sheet.

"I'm not sure but I think it is, I'm very worried about her, she looks so sad."

Eve felt the anger rising up in her. _She was fine_. She dropped the cookie jar on the counter with a loud crash. "I told you I'm fine Mom." She said angrily.

Her mom and aunt both looked at her with matching, large, shocked eyes.

Eve sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but I'm fine, I promise." She forced a smile and left the room.

_Was she okay? Even she couldn't tell anymore._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this shouldn't be a lonely time<br>But there were Christmases when you were mine**_

* * *

><p>Eve went to her room quietly and closed and locked the door. She was losing her mind. She had snapped at her family on Christmas Eve. She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, daydreaming about all the Christmases she had spent with Ted.<p>

She knew Christmas was supposed to be happy, she wasn't supposed to be lonely.

But, she couldn't help it.

She had had three Christmases where Ted had been her's, now, he was gone and she was alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've been doing fine without you, really<br>Up until the nights got cold  
>And everybody's here, except you, baby<br>Seems like everyone's got someone to hold**_

* * *

><p>That night, after a long day of hugging cousins, aunts and uncles, and having a large family dinner, Eve was pleased when she was able to climb down in her bed.<p>

That was, until, sleep wouldn't come.

She laid in bed staring at her ceiling.

She was doing well with out Ted.

During the day she kept busy and barely thought of him.

He barely crossed her mind until late at night.

Late at night when she couldn't sleep.

She sighed, she shouldn't dwell. He had left her and that was all there was to it. Yet, she couldn't help noticing everyone had someone but her.

That made her feel even more lonely.

She wiped away the tear that fell and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But for me it's just a lonely time<br>Cause there were Christmases when you were mine**_

**_Merry Christmas everybody_**  
><strong><em>That'll have to be something I just say this year<em>**

* * *

><p>The next morning Eve dressed in her best red dress. She pulled her caramel colored hair back loosely at the nape of her neck.<p>

She than went downstairs.

She was greeted by hugs, kisses and a long chain of Merry Christmases.

She forced smile and wished everyone a Merry Christmas.

She just didn't feel that merry this year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>bet you got your mom another sweater<br>And were your cousins late again  
>When you were putting up the lights this year<br>Did you notice one less pair of hands**_

* * *

><p>Eve sat down and watched everyone open their presents, she couldn't help but think of Ted.<p>

Every year they had been dating he had bought his mom a sweater. Of course she loved every one of them, but, Eve was sure that he could have thought of something better.

She was also sure that was probably what he had bought her this year.

She smiled thinking about Christmas the year before when his cousins Jen and Mike showed up half way through the presents being opened.

She wondered if he missed her while he was putting up the lights on the tree.

She always helped him and his brother put up the tree, her hand brushing his every time they passed the strand of lights around the big evergreen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this shouldn't be a lonely time<br>But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight**_

* * *

><p>After a long day of gift giving, singing, talking and eating dinner Eve was once again happily in her bed.<p>

_In the solace of her own bedroom._

She wondered if Ted had had a good day. Had he gotten every thing he wanted? She wondered if he had had a good time with his family.

She smiled to herself slightly.

She hoped her had. She was glad she had made it the rest of the day without him crossing her mind.

She still missed him terribly, but, it wasn't quite as painful.

She just hoped he was happy.

She still felt lonely, not knowing how he was, but she would be alright.

She closed her eyes and let her mind fill with those happy memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cause there were Christmases when you were mine<strong>_


End file.
